


The Hidden Potential of Number Four

by blackwolf066



Series: Season 1 what-ifs/fix-its/etc [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Even before the drugs, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Levitation, Reginald's A+++ parenting, Telekinesis, also speculation of how Klaus' powers could have been blocked, but told from Reginald's perspective, pogo mentioned, set when Klaus was basically a toddler, siblings mentioned in passing, speculation of how Klaus' powers manifested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwolf066/pseuds/blackwolf066
Summary: What if Klaus had always been able to see and communicate with the dead, even as an infant? What if his secondary powers were the ones to manifest as he grew, like the rest of his siblings?((Just a speculation fic before season 2 comes out, did not put anything that could be considered a spoiler, so fear not))
Series: Season 1 what-ifs/fix-its/etc [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877290
Kudos: 127





	The Hidden Potential of Number Four

**Author's Note:**

> (((While i have my theories and speculations for how Reginald knew about the children’s powers, especially after that trailer--i decided not to include all of my theories in this piece for the sake of not wanting to spoil anything. And for the sake of me being proved wrong when season 2 comes out, but that’s beside the point. Anyway, it’s just a little head canon of mine mixed with my theories, but i hope you all enjoy this none-the-less. 
> 
> This is also posted on my tumblr account by the same name ("Black-wolf066"), i usually post theories, headcanon's and sneak peaks for chapters over there if anyone is ever interested.)))

Unlike the other children, that came into Reginald’s possession; Number Four’s primary power seemed to have been with him since his birth.

Documented security footage, continuously found the infant gurgling and squealing joyously at seemingly thin air, by his crib. While this was not unusual in some infants that couldn’t sleep through the night; what _was_ unusual was the repeated occurrences at exactly twelve-twenty-one at night, as well as the incessant baby prattle that would start up from the infant, who had been silent up until that point. Add Number Four’s attention always centering on the same spot when these incidents arose; made it increasingly difficult to simply write it off as coincidental.

At two years old, Number Four would often be found toddling off to baby bauble at corners and empty rooms instead of playing with his other siblings. Even more habitually, he could be found reaching up—as if to be picked up or hugged—for something that could not be seen to either Reginald, Pogo, or the nannies.

Reginald started to speculate other factors to the power; or perhaps a secondary ability, when Number Four somehow found his way up into the attic. None of them could understand how it had happened at the time; not when the door leading up to it, had always been kept locked. The footage Reginald had found and watched later, revealed the door swinging open without the two-year-old even lifting a single finger.

(Had the video been slowed down, Reginald would have caught the quick, barely-there flash of blue light that flickered around Number Four’s hands. The pulse wave strong enough to make the ghost, he’d been interacting with in that video, corporal enough to unlock and open the door for him.)

It wasn’t until Number Four was a little over three years old; when Reginald _really_ started to suspect secondary powers.

They started off small. Little, blink-and-you-miss it, moments that Number Four and the other children, never seemed to be aware of.

One such documented incident, occurred when the seven children were placed in a room to play together by the other nannies. Number Five had purposely knocked Number Four’s block tower over in a tantrum-induced rage when Number Four refused to share. The outburst that followed from Number Four’s own tantrum, had caused two of those building blocks, to go flying from Number Four’s hands with more strength than should have been normal—one hitting Number Five and the other, a nanny, who had come to diffuse the situation.

Given that Number One was the only child to exhibit the beginnings of super human strength; seeing this odd occurrence from Number Four, was perplexing, but no less intriguing.

The second documented incident was when Number Four had been four years old. Numbers Two, Four and Six had wondered into the kitchen to snatch the fresh cookies the nanny had made for the day. But even with Two and Six’s help, Number Four had not been tall enough to reach the top shelf. Then, the most spectacular thing had occurred on the recording. The boy had jumped up from their backs, and he started to _float_! It had only been for a split second—none of the three boys even noticing it as Number Four snatched the cookie jar, and landed with his two feet on the floor a second later.

No matter how quick it’d been, Reginald had seen it. The laws of gravity could not be ignored by the creatures of this planet, and yet Number Four had done it _unknowingly_ and _effortlessly_.

The third and last incident, was _after_ the nannies—when Number Four’s plate of eggs had gone flying as he screamed and wailed at something none of them could see. It had been the first time—and unfortunate start of—Number Four ever showing a latent fear of the ghosts he seemed to communicate with on a daily basis. The incident with the plate, could have been played off by him pitching a tantrum and throwing it himself. His forearm _had_ touched the porcelain when he thrashed and lashed out; but Reginald had known better by then, for he’d been looking for the signs to prove his hypothesis about Number Four’s growing power.

Number Four’s mounting distress; however, had ended any farther testing that Reginald could have done on the boy. His abrupt fear of the ghosts around him as he grew older; as he grew to understand that the spirits were not like him and the living around him. As they continued to wail and scream out for his attention and help—Reginald had demanded and learned from Pogo; when the boy had gone to confide in him—caused a mental block on the potential that Reginald knew Number Four held within him.

He had hopped throwing Number Four repeatedly into the mausoleum, would have invoked a strong enough reaction for his telekinesis to surface again. For the ability to be recognized, so Number Four could break open the lock and free himself. Reginald had also hoped, that in doing so, Number Four would realize he had the power to protect himself; that he was _stronger_ than the ghosts around him, and therefore had nothing to fear.

That reaction never came; no matter how hard Reginald pushed and tried. Even leaving the boy in there for a nearly two weeks; had resulted in nothing but failure on both their parts.

Number Four deciding to poison himself, instead of facing the power he’d been given; only disappointed Reginald farther.

Number Four, the one with the greatest potential. The one with the power to be equal—if not stronger—than a few of his siblings; had proven to be the greatest disappointment, Reginald had ever faced.


End file.
